


Rain, geniuses and detectives

by Madworld



Series: Sherlock pairings and the weather [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft hates this cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, geniuses and detectives

"Why..." Mycroft says contemptuously," Does it always rain when you tell me to wait for you outside this cafe?" 

Greg ducks out of the cafes door and under Mycrofts faithful umbrella with an amused grin. 

"Dunno, cruel twist of fate maybe?" 

Mycroft glares and the detective pretends to look sympathetic. 

"I got you a cake" He states, offering Mycroft his tea whilst juggling his own coffee. 

His silver hair glints with moisture and his suit is dashed with rain yet he still looks happy. 

"You know I'm not allowed cake" Mycroft says glumly, sipping his tea, rain is depressing. 

"Yes you are allowed cake...besides it's your favourite, lemon drizzle" Greg dismisses, taking Mycroft's umbrella and holding it above them as he passes him his cake. 

"And cheer up, we're only two streets away from the flat" 

"I suppose so, lets go then"


End file.
